


I love you~!

by Reiyurika



Series: I love you [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiyurika/pseuds/Reiyurika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hand froze in mid-air, and she reflexively looked up at hearing her name. Kuroko, with that rare smile she loved seeing on his face, was looking at her with a soft gaze, yet with a burning intensity as she looked into his eyes.</p><p>“I–... too, Momoi-san.”</p><p>“Eh…? What did you say, Tetsu-kun?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you~!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KNB. The characters are not mine, they belong to Fujimaki-san. Except for Momoi’s parents, they are my OCs.

“As of today, you have all graduated from Touou Academy. Congratulations to all of you.”

A cheer went up, everyone celebrating at graduating from school. Momoi Satsuki smiled, and cheered along with them. _I did it. I’ve finally graduated._

Later –

“Graduating is awesome. I don’t ever have to come back to this shitty place.” Aomine Daiki yawned. “You know, I think they use the same speech everywhere.” He added as an afterthought.

“You barely graduated! You should be grateful that you can even graduate Dai-chan, they were planning to make you stay back a year! Anyway, are you going to apply to any universities?” Momoi asked.

“You know the answer. Meiji University offered me a basketball scholarship. I think I’ll go there. You applied to go to some university overseas right? I would have thought you’ll choose to go to a local one. Tetsu is going to a local one right?”

Momoi unconsciously tightened her grip on her school bag. She knew Aomine did not know, that mentioning his name could still affect her even now as it did when they were in middle school. He was clueless as always about how she felt about Kuroko.

“It’s Yale. Anyway, why would I do that? Of course I’ll go to the best university.” Momoi huffed and walked past Aomine at a shocking speed, leaving an extremely confused Aomine behind. _He wouldn’t understand._

x-x

A few weeks had passed since they all graduated.

“Oi Satsuki, you’ve got a letter.” Aomine pointed at the envelope in her mailbox as they approached her house.

“Oh? I wonder what it is… It’s quite thick.” Momoi ripped open the envelope, taking out and reading the letter as she walked in.

“Do you have anything to eat? I’m hungry. Some teriyaki chic– Oi are you listening?” Aomine looked up when he realized Momoi was not listening to him.

Momoi stood in the hallway trembling with her back to him, her hands clutching at the letter. Aomine was momentarily frightened by her behavior.

“Satsuki?” Aomine reached out a hand to tap her shoulder when suddenly–

“I’ve been accepted!” Momoi spun around, knocking Aomine’s outstretched arm, threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, overwhelmed with joy at being accepted by her chosen Yale University.

“Woah Satsuki let me go you’re choking me! Ack!”

x-x

A week had passed since Momoi received her acceptance letter.

Momoi sat on the floor, twirling a pen with her fingers, her head on the coffee table as she looked at the contents of the envelope sprawled across the table. _There was a lot to fill out._ Momoi noticed her cellphone on the table. _I forgotten I put it there. Should I call him? I really want to. But…_ She reached out and grabbed her cellphone, turning it over and over as she contemplated. Momoi sighed, about to put her cellphone back on the table when it suddenly started vibrating. An incoming call.

“Eek!”

Shocked, Momoi fumbled, her cellphone flying high into the air. She managed to grab it before it fell to the ground. She turned it around to look at the display. _Tetsu-kun._ She hesitated, as her cellphone continued to vibrate. _Should I answer? Okay, wait a few more seconds. I don’t want to seem too eager._ She flipped it open.

“Tetsu-kun!” A breathless Momoi answered.

“Momoi-san, good morning. Are you busy now?” Hearing his voice made Momoi’s heart flutter.

“Mmm now? Not really. I’m quite free now. Oh! I just finished –“

“If you’re not busy, would you like to meet me today? For lunch perhaps.”

“T-to-today?” She hesitated, her mind racing as she briefly considered the possibilities of why Kuroko would ask her out. “This is rare, for you to initiate something. Erm, since I have no plans for lunch today, I guess I can... Yes. Yes, I’ll meet you.” Momoi tried to keep the excitement from her voice, for she did not want to seem to sound too available, but failed to.

“Alright then. Shall we meet at 12.30pm, in front of Maji Burger?” Momoi thought she could feel hints of a smile in Kuroko’s voice, which made her smile.

“Yes. See you later Tetsu-kun!”

“Hai.” Kuroko ended the call.

Momoi sat with the cellphone still to her ear, listening to the dial tone for a few moments before she flipped her cellphone closed and placed it on the table.

She slowly stood up, sighing as she did. She glanced at the wall clock in the living room. _11.15am. About an hour to get ready and head over to Maji._ In a flash, she dashed to her room. She skidded to a stop in front of her wardrobe and threw open the doors with purpose.

_What should I wear?! Something casual yet will look good. And keep me warm enough. What about makeup? I don’t want to look like I’m trying too hard._

Momoi’s hands were a blur as she frantically searched through all her clothes, flinging out those she thought might suit the situation onto her bed.

x-x

Momoi arrived at Maji 5 minutes after the arranged time. _Fashionably late, as the saying goes._ She looked around as she approached Maji, but there was no sign of a waiting Kuroko.

 _Could he be running late?_ Momoi sighed, closed her eyes and leaned against the wall to wait for him. She had only just closed her eyes when –

“Momoi-san.”

Momoi opened her eyes, blinking as she looked for the source of the voice calling her name. She looked to her right. Nothing. She looked to her left, and saw Kuroko standing right beside her, looking at her with a very peaceful expression. They stared at each other for a few seconds before her mind registered his appearance.

“Kyaa! Tetsu-kun! Don’t startle me like that!”

“I apologise. Did you wait long?” Kuroko smiled apologetically, a smile so cute Momoi momentarily forgot the world around her as she gazed at his smiling face. _He is just so cute…_

“What would you like to eat for lunch?” Kuroko asked, breaking Momoi out of her reverie.

“Oh. Oh, I don’t particularly have anything I want to eat. Whatever you choose is fine.” Momoi smiled up at Kuroko.

Kuroko looked about to see where they could go for lunch.

“Then… What about we go to Meishi Café? It’s not far from here. It just opened recently, and I heard the food there is quite nice. It’s reasonably priced too.” Kuroko scratched his cheek as he looked at Momoi for approval.

“Sure. Let’s go!” Both smiled at the other and started walking to their destination.

It was the last week of fall. The trees lining the road had lost most of their bright colourful leaves, which littered the sidewalk. They walked side by side, a comfortable atmosphere between the two even though they weren’t speaking. Momoi sneaked a glance at Kuroko. He wore navy denim jeans and a long sleeved, blood red plaid shirt with a sleeveless black hooded jacket over it. His feet were clad in black mid-calf boots with buckles.

Kuroko was not the type to care if he looked stylish or anything of that sort, as long as he looked decent. That was one of the reasons she loved him. It sickened her when boys tried to impress her with their designer clothes and expensive gifts. She smiled as she remembered when she and Kuroko had gone on their first date during their middle school days. Momoi had plucked up her courage and asked Kuroko if he wanted to go out with her. He said sure, much to her surprise. _Well, I think I was the only one who thought the date as a romantic one. He probably perceived it as only friendly._

She had dolled herself up, spending hours on styling her hair and applying makeup, and wore a strapless tube dress along with appropriate accessories – hoop earrings, bangles and a handbag with a chain strap – and finishing off the whole look with a pair of simple heels. But Kuroko had only worn a plain polo and jeans. Even so, she had squealed “Aww Tetsu-kun, you look great in casual clothes too!” She let out a small giggle, earning an amused glance from Kuroko, smiling as she lost herself in the memory. _Oh, how happy I was when he gave me the doll. She had taken especially good care of the doll, and it was currently leaning against the headboard of her bed._

To others, it might seem that he wasn’t making an effort, and that may have been true, but it didn’t matter to her. He cared deeply for her, that she knew, and he was cute no matter what he wore. Though now, she snuck another glance at him, he looks very handsome, especially so in this outfit.

“This is it.” Kuroko suddenly stopped, looking up at the café’s sign hanging above the door.

Momoi smacked right into Kuroko’s back, her reaction a bit slowed due to her trip down memory lane. She stumbled, but both of Kuroko’s hands had reached out almost immediately and gripped the sides of her arms to stabilize her.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have stopped so suddenly.” His hands released her once she was steady on her feet.

She waved his apology away, rubbing her nose as she did so. She too looked up at the sign before they both entered the café.

“Welcome, a table for one?” A smiling waitress beamed at Momoi.

“Ah no –“

“A table for two, please.” Kuroko spoke up.

The waitress looked shocked as she noticed Kuroko, though she managed to hide it well.

“Ah ah, I’m very sorry, please forgive me.. This way please..” The waitress stammered, her smile faltering at making a mistake.

She sat them at a booth, and placed a menu in front of them before scuttling off to another table to give them privacy to make their decision.

They flipped through the pages of the menu, Momoi occasionally exclaiming, “Ooh this dessert looks so cute!” “This one looks delicious” and so on. Kuroko looked over everytime she did so, looking at what item she was pointing to and nodding if he agreed with her statement before turning back to his own menu. He also told her some of the recommendations given by his classmates, and what items he thought she might like to try. They poked fun at some of the more elegant names of the items, coming up with a few hilarious jokes while trying to control themselves with hushed giggles.

The waitress came bustling over a few minutes later, somehow instinctively knowing that they wanted to order. Momoi and Kuroko chatted about mundane stuff as they waited for their order. When the waitress placed their food and drinks in front of them –Tonkatsu curry and vanilla milk tea for Kuroko, Chicken omurice and Hoji-Cha latte for Momoi– they ate heartily, throwing in bits of conversation. After they finished eating, Kuroko ordered dessert for the two of them. [1]

“Ooh apple crumble, it looks yummy! Thanks Tetsu-kun!” Momoi squealed in delight as it was placed in front of her.

“You’re welcome.” Kuroko smiled, taking a bite out of his apple crumble.

Later –

They exited the café, shivering slightly in the cold breeze as they left the warm café.

“That was nice. Shall we go home then?” Kuroko asked Momoi.

She nodded, a bit sad that their lunch date was ending so soon.

As they walked and talked, they eventually reached the topic of graduation.

“…. Kagami-kun barely graduated,” Kuroko was saying. “Hyuuga senpai said he only passed because he used the rolling pencil Midorima-kun made. Do you remember? The one you gave me a few years ago.”

“Hahaha, Dai-chan barely graduated too! I don’t know how he managed to pass.. but it was a good thing he did. Yes I do remember. I’m surprised you still have it, after all these years.”

“I did not use the pencil, after all. Ah, I heard from Aomine-kun, when I bumped into him two days ago, that you are going to a university abroad? You didn’t apply to any local ones? And not with Aomine-kun?”

“About that….” Momoi noticed a park to their right, behind the court where Kuroko usually played basketball at. “Shall we take a short detour? I want to talk about that…”

Kuroko nodded, perplexed at her sudden request. As they started walking along the park, Kuroko looked at her expectantly.

“When are you leaving?” “Next week. At the start of winter.” Momoi took a deep breath before continuing.

“I decided to go to overseas for a few reasons, but it’s mainly so that I can let you go.” Kuroko looked confused. “I still have feelings for you, even now.” Momoi felt Kuroko flinch with shock at this bit of information, but she continued to stare ahead, fiddling with her hands. “I know you care for me, and that you probably didn’t want to hurt me by rejecting my advances, but our romantic relationship hasn’t progressed at all, so I’m at a lost at what to do. Give up? Wait? For how long? I really don’t know. So I thought maybe going away for a few years would help me to get over you, to move on. Who knows? I might even find love while I’m there.” She smiled ruefully.

“But, I will still always love you.”

She turned her head slightly away from Kuroko, her hair falling forward over her shoulder so that he wouldn’t see the tears threatening to fall. She was about to run away, _I’m so embarrassed, why did I have to say that!_ , but felt a hand grab her left arm. She turned back in surprise. But before she could even utter a word, a hand reached out to gently cup the side of her face, and soft lips touched hers.

Kuroko was kissing her.

Kissing her!

Momoi almost fainted when she realized it. _Tetsu-kun….. is… kissing me!_ Momoi felt blood rushing to her face. It was a gentle yet deep kiss, inexperienced yet full of sincerity, making her skin tingle. She could feel it all the way down to her toes. Kuroko let go of her arm, only to instead put it on her waist, pulling her body closer to his. Overcoming her initial surprise, she began kissing him back. Momoi raised her hands to gently cup his face, losing herself in the kiss, savouring every moment.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, but was actually only just a few seconds. Momoi was the first to pull away, breaking the kiss, gasping for breath. She lowered her arms as she took a step back, her cheeks still pink from the kiss.

“Wh-what was th–“

She didn’t have time to even complete her sentence when Kuroko’s arms encircled her and she was pulled into a hug. Momoi flushed red, trying not to hyperventilate with Kuroko being in such close proximity.

 _I should be used to touching Tetsu-kun, since I’m quite clingy to him, but this is the first time he initiated any form of contact!_ Momoi again fought to keep herself from fainting. She was hardly aware of the increasing stares directed at them by some of the other park users.

“I will wait for you, Momoi-san. So please come back.” Kuroko whispered in her ear before burying his face into her shoulder, hugging her even tighter. Momoi smiled, her expression changing from that of surprised to a peaceful one. She wrapped her arms around Kuroko, silent tears of happiness falling smoothly down her cheek.

“Hai.”

x-x

“Oh, we’re here already. Thank you for sending me home Tetsu-kun.”

They were standing in front of Momoi’s house. She turned to face Kuroko, their fingers still intertwined. I don’t want to let go. It almost feels like a dream, to be holding Tetsu-kun’s hand like this.

“No problem. Go on in, it’s cold. I’ll see you tomorrow, Momoi-san.”

Kuroko started to pull his hand away, and Momoi reluctantly let go. Kuroko had only taken a few steps when she suddenly called out to him.

“Ne, Tetsu-kun.” He turned around, a flash of puzzlement across his usually stoic expression. “I’m not dreaming, am I? I won’t wake up and realize that all of this is just a dream right?” Momoi looked down, her hands clasped together.

Kuroko’s expression softened and he gave her a small smile as he retraced his steps back to her.

“No, this isn’t a dream.” He lifted a hand, gently caressing her cheek before planting a kiss at the top of her head. Momoi blushed furiously. Ah, I wasn’t expecting that. “Now go inside before you get cold.” Kuroko patted her head.

Momoi nodded, still blushing, and walked into her house, waving as she did so. Kuroko waved back until she went in. He stood watching the closed door for a few moments before heading off in the direction of his own home.

Momoi only knew this because as soon as the front door clicked closed, she had immediately looked through the peephole. As he disappeared from sight, she turned around, her back to the door. She thought about how the day which had started of normally, turned into a bizarre one instead. She thought about the sweet and romantic side of Kuroko she had seen. True, he had always been sweet and kind to her, but this was different. _The feel of his lips against mine when we kissed, his arms around me as we hugged, the sweet feeling when his lips lightly kissed my hair, his touch when he caressed my face._ Momoi felt her face heat up. She sank slowly to the floor, hands covering her blushing face, as though doing so would somehow help her calm herself down enough.

Enough for her to get to her room and faint in happiness there instead of in the hallway.

x-x

“Yayoi, I have something to tell you!”

Momoi was lying on her bed, using her elbows to prop herself up as she held her cellphone to her ear, shaking her legs in the air.

“What?” Her close female friend, Izumi Yayoi, who had also been her classmate back in Teikou, sounded merely disinterested.

“I have a boyfriend now! At least, I think he is…” Momoi frowned.

“Oh. My. God! It’s Aomine-kun right? Did you two finally get together? I always knew yo-“

“Huh? Of course not! That guy is merely a childhood friend! It’s because he can be too unruly, so I have to keep an eye on him… There’s absolutely no other reason!”

“Then who is it?” Momoi could hear sounds of a tv programme in the background.

“Do you remember Tetsu-kun, from Teikou?” Momoi shyly asked.

“Tetsu-kun…? Hmm…” Izumi paused, no doubt thinking hard. Momoi could just imagine her racking her brain trying to match a face to the name.

“Kuroko Tetsuya. In the basketball club? I’ve pointed him out to you in the hallway once remember?” Momoi prompted.

“Kuroko Tetsuya… Oh! I remember now. The Phantom Sixth man of the Generation of Miracles right? Wait! Don’t tell me..” Her tone turned suggestive.

Momoi nodded vehemently. Realising that Izumi couldn’t see her, she said, “Yes. It’s him.”

“Oh Satsuki, isn’t that wonderful? You liked him since middle school! Though you told me about your crush on him only in high school.” Her tone changed from delight to that of a mock hurt and accusing one.

“I’m sorry!” Momoi grinned sheepishly.

“Anyway what were you saying just now? What do you mean you think he’s your boyfriend? Aren’t you guys going out?”

Momoi thought about the week. She had seen Kuroko almost daily, even if for just a few minutes at times due to his part time job as a kindergarten teacher.

“We are going out, I’ve been seeing him almost daily this past week now… But…” Momoi hesitated.

“But what? He doesn’t want a long distance relationship? You are going to the USA after all. You both won’t be able to see each other much. Maybe you realised he has weird habits? What what?”

“No it’s nothing like that! It’s just that… he hasn’t said ‘I love you’ to me once!”

Momoi combed back through her memories of the past week with Kuroko. Once, while they were out walking Nigou, she had, while staring at his side profile as she talked, unknowingly blurted out ‘I love you’ to him. Obviously startled, though it didn’t show on his face, he stared at her for a few minutes before he smiled and gave her a quick peck on her cheek, saying only a ‘Hmm’ in response.

“Yayoi, I need your opinion. Do you think he actually loves me?” Momoi started fretting.

“You know Satsuki…” Izumi spoke slowly, as though choosing her words carefully. “You said he kissed you after you confessed right? He’s been making an effort to see you everyday right? You might not want to hear this, but I don’t want to lie to you, especially since you asked for my opinion. But maybe he just felt guilty? Like a she’s-going-away-soon-I-might-as-well-make-her-feel-happy-since-I’ve-unintentionally-hurt-her-feelings-by-being-oblivious-to-her-feelings-for-the-past-few-years kind of guilty?”

Silence.

“Satsuki? Are you still there? Anyway, putting that aside, I don’t know what I should get for my boyfriend for his birthday–“

Izumi continued talking, but Momoi was barely listening. They said their goodbyes a few minutes later, promising to email each other while Momoi was abroad.

Momoi laid on her bed, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. _Maybe she’s right. Maybe Tetsu-kun doesn’t really love me. I mean, why would he when he didn’t before? Maybe.. he didn’t want to embarrass me by rejecting me. He’s too kind…_ She curled up in her side, holding her pillow tightly as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

x-x

 _Ahh I wonder why I cried last night it seems so silly now that I think about it._ She rubbed her eyes and smiled ruefully.

Momoi was sitting on her bed, finishing up her packing for her flight tomorrow when her cellphone rang. She stretched across her bed to the side table where her cellphone was and snatched it up, flipped it open, glancing at the name on the screen as she returned to her original position.

“Tetsu-kun~!” Momoi balanced her cellphone between her ear and shoulder as she zipped up her luggage. _There, I’m all ready for tomorrow._

“Momoi-san, good afternoon. I would like to ask, do you have a Skype account?”

“Eh? Hmm no, I don’t. Why?” Momoi, a little taken aback at his seemingly random question, leaned back against her pillow, stretching her legs as she held her cellphone in her hand.

“It’s for something I would like to do. Could you please create one? And tell me your username after you do, please.”

“Eh? Ah, sure… Anyways Tetsu-kun~…” Momoi was confused, but she still agreed to Kuroko’s request.

They chatted for a few minutes until Kuroko ended the call, saying that he had an errand to run for his parents.

 _I wanted to talk to him more, seeing as how I didn’t get to see him at all today._ She pouted, hugging the doll Kuroko gave her on their first date tightly to her chest.

x-x

Sunday. It was the start of winter. Snowflakes fluttered down, coating anything in a thin layer of snow. Today was the day Momoi would fly to the United States, a month ahead of the school term so that she would have enough time to settle down and adapt.

Aomine and Kuroko stood outside her door, deep in conversation. They turned around when they heard the door opening, and saw a beaming Momoi beckoning for them to come in.

“Tetsu-kun!! Oh, and hi Dai-chan. Come in come in, it’s cold outside.”

“I’m coming in~” Their voices rang as one.

They entered, taking off their coats and shoes. Momoi went to get slippers for them both, neatly and gently putting a pair down in front of Kuroko while just dropping the other in front of Aomine.

“Tch. What’s with the difference in treatment? You’re too obvious.” He grunted, his comment being promptly ignored by Momoi. She flung her arms around Kuroko’s neck, enveloping him in a bear hug, the force of her momentum nearly knocking him over. _Oops too excited hehe_.

“Momoi-san, I can’t breathe.” But nonetheless, he wrapped his arms around her for a quick hug before gently pushing her away. Momoi released him, only to wrap her arms around his left arm, her head leaning on his shoulder as she grinned up at him. Aomine just let out a sigh and walked into the house, Kuroko and Momoi trailing in his wake, used to seeing her act like that whenever Kuroko was around, even in the past.

They entered the dining room just as Momoi’s mother came from the kitchen, carrying a tray laden with freshly made pancakes towards where her father was sitting, reading a newspaper with a cup of tea in front of him.

“Ahh, Daiki-kun, Kuroko-kun, good morning. You both haven’t had breakfast yet right? Come join us, have some pancakes.”

“Morning.” Aomine made a beeline to the dining table, sitting down just as she, knowing his appetite, placed a towering stack of steaming hot pancakes onto the plate in front of him. “Itadakimasu.”

“Good morning Kaiya-san, Toru-san, are you well?” Kuroko bowed, before he too took a seat at the table.

“Yes we’re well, thank you for asking.”

She placed some pancakes onto his plate. Momoi watched with a smile as Kuroko made small talk with her parents while Aomine wolfed down his pancakes.

“Here you go Tetsu-kun~” Momoi placed a cup of tea in front of him and Aomine.

“Ah thank you.” Kuroko smiled at her. Momoi sat opposite him, a blissful look on her face as she stared lovingly at him, her chin resting on her palm. _Ahh Tetsu-kun, how is it that I can feel so happy from just seeing your smile?_

x-x

“We’re here.”

Kuroko stepped out of the car, holding the door open for Momoi while Aomine went out from the other side.

“We’ll go park the car. Go and get some seats first at Starbucks or something, since we’re a little early.” Momoi’s mother rolled down the window of the passenger seat, handing out a few notes for them to get a drink.

They collected her belongings from the car boot and walked into the terminal.

“Hmm…” Kuroko stopped in front of the directory, trying to locate where the Starbucks café was.

Momoi came to a stop beside him, rummaging through her handbag to extract her handphone which had notified her of an incoming text. She flipped it open, eyes scanning the sweet text Yayoi had sent her. _Aww Yayoi, it’s a pity you can’t see me off._

She flipped it closed and looked up, her eyes meeting Kuroko’s. They stared at each other for a moment, before simultaneously looking over at Aomine, who had walked a short distance away from the directory, as he spoke.

“What the hell did you put in here Satsuki? It’s heavy!” Aomine complained as he lifted her sports bag onto a nearby chair.

“You’re just weak, Aomine-kun.”

“What?! Am I hearing that from you?? You’re just holding on to the luggage that has wheels!”

Momoi giggled at their banter. _I’m going to miss this_. She frowned at the thought.

“Here it is.” Kuroko tapped a finger on the directory, having finally located the café. “We have to go down a floor.”

“Let’s go.” Aomine slung the strap onto his shoulder, and began walking towards the direction Kuroko pointed to.

“Hai.” Kuroko took the handle of her luggage, and he too started walking away. She unconsciously watched him, captivated.

“Momoi-san?” He stopped and turned around when he realised that she had not moved and inch.

“Oh!” She ran the short distance to Kuroko, taking his outstretched hand in hers, walking together with their fingers intertwined. _I’m going to miss this, everything._ Momoi stared up at Kuroko, who glanced at her a bit puzzled, trying to burn every single moment with him into her memory. _I don’t want to miss a single thing._

Later –

They had checked in Momoi’s luggage, her only carry-on being her handbag, spending the next hour just window shopping or waiting at the café.

“They should be starting to let people board now. We should go and wait at the entrance.” Momoi’s father glanced at his watch.

They all stood up, arriving at the entrance of the departure hall just as an announcement aired.

“Calling all flight 0987 passengers, the plane at gate 2 is now ready for boarding. Priority will be given to those with children or the elderly. I repeat…”

“Ah that’s my cue.” Momoi turned to face them. “I’ll be back for the holidays. Don’t worry about me too much. I love you!” She hugged and gave a kiss to both her parents.

“Don’t get into trouble while I’m gone Dai-chan!” Momoi wagged a finger at Aomine before grinning at him.

“What?! Who says I will?” Aomine scoffed, giving her a quick hug.

Momoi rolled her eyes as she turned to Kuroko, who raised his arms. She obliged, stepping into his warm embrace as she wrapped her arms around him, and he, her. I’m going to miss this. Kuroko released her and was about to take a step back when she looked up, her eyes wide. Momoi saw his smirk when her intention dawned on him.

They both glanced at her parents, who raised their eyebrows in surprise.

“Oh darling, look at that. That fountain looks amazing doesn’t it? Maybe we should get a smaller version in our house…” Momoi’s mother pointed at an exquisite water feature, turning her back to them and urging her husband to do the same.

She stood transfixed as he raised a hand to her head, stroking her hair before tucking a few loose strands behind her ear. He lightly traced her jawline with his fingers, and gently tilted her chin up. It was as though he was hypnotising her. Momoi couldn’t move an inch to save her life as she stared into his eyes. _Not that I want to move anyway._ She closed her eyes in anticipation.

His lips softly pressed against hers.

They stayed like that for what seemed like possibly many sunlit days, but was actually just a few seconds, before Kuroko pulled away, breaking the kiss.

Momoi felt giddy from the overwhelming happiness she was feeling. Dazed, she grinned stupidly at Kuroko. She stepped back, wobbling slightly, her eyes seemingly out of focus, lost in thought. Her mind barely registered their worried glances, first directed at her, then at each other.

Rolling his eyes, Aomine heaved a sigh and firmly placed his hands on her shoulders. He gave a strong push, the force casing her to walk towards the entrance in a daze.

“Oh!” Momoi snapped out of her daze. Since when did I start walking? “Bye mum, dad! Bye Tetsu-kunnnnnn, Dai-channn! I’ll see you all soon!” She turned around, waving to them as she walked backwards until she disappeared through the gates.

x-x

Two weeks had passed since Momoi left for the United States.

She opened her eyes, taking a moment to realize that it was still dark as she sat up in her bed. What time is it? Momoi looked at the clock on her bedside table.

It was only 6 A.M.

 _Too early._ Momoi lay back down, intending to sleep again. After a few restless turns, she decided it was useless. She got up, and prepared to take a bath instead. She spent the morning lounging around in her dorm, idly looking through magazines or watching tv to pass the time, all the while constantly glancing at the clock. At the appointed time, she switched on her laptop and headed to the kitchen. Returning with a steaming cup of coffee, she sipped at it as she waited. She had written down her Skype username before she left, and Kuroko had added her the day after.

She clicked on Kuroko’s name, waiting for him to answer. A few seconds later, and they were connected. But instead of seeing his face, she was met with a dark screen. _Eh? Isnt this supposed to be a video call?_ She peered at the tiny rectangle displaying herself. _I can see myself just fine._ As she listened carefully, she could hear sounds of chattering.

“Hi Momoicchi! Eh wait why isn’t she responding?” _Ki-chan?_

“Hey Tetsu are you sure this is working right? Isn’t there supposed to be a tiny screen for us to see ourselves? Why is it all black?” _Dai-chan?_

“That’s because you didn’t plug in the correct wire Aomine-kun.” _Tetsu-kun ~!_

“You’re so stupid Ahomine.” _Kagamin?_

“You’re one to talk! You didn’t even know where to plug in the audio, Tetsu had to show you Bakagami!” Momoi could hear Aomine’s retort.

She heard sounds of a brief scuffle before–

“Don’t fight here Kagamicchi, Aominecchi… Ow! That hurt!”

“Please do not fight in my room, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun.”

Mumbled apologies. Momoi giggled. _It’s amazing how Tetsu-kun can keep both of them in check with just a few words._

“Is this working? Kuroko maybe you should try using this wire instead…” _Midorin?!_ She could hear some rustling when suddenly an image appeared. “Ok, its connected now.”

“It’s connected! Momoicchi hi how are you are you enjoying Connecticut– ” A close up of Kise’s face filled her laptop screen. He talked rapidly, waving happily at her before he suddenly disappeared, courtesy of a tan arm pushing him away.

“Go away Kise you’re blocking everyone.”

With Kise out of the way, Momoi could finally see the rest. Kuroko was sitting in the middle, Aomine, Kagami, Midorima and Kise (who appeared back into her laptop screen after cries of ‘Aominecchi that was mean! I was talking to Momoicchi!’ was heard in the background) standing on either side of him.

Momoi waved happily, grinning, as Kuroko leaned forward to adjust the camera angle, at the sight of all of them. Being very tall, all of them, with the exception of Kuroko who was sitting down (and is much shorter than the rest), were bending forward so that they could see her.

“Why are you all here?”

They glanced at each other before looking back at her.

“Was bored.” Aomine stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking as though he had been forced to come along.

“Just thought I’d say hi.” Kagami raised a hand in greeting.

“I wanted to know more about the American culture. It’s not like I care about how you were doing…” Midorima mumbled the last part, pushing up his glasses while turning his face slightly away from the camera to hide his reddening face.

“We were having a snowball fight, when I suddenly said that I had to leave, to go back home. When Kise-kun asked why, I told them I had promised to meet you here. So–“

“So we all decided to come along since everyone wanted to know how you were doing Momoicchi!”

“H-hey, don’t just spout off nonsense Kise!” Aomine and Kagami said at the same time, their words contradicting the faint blush that had appeared on their cheeks.

“Anyway,” Kise waved away their comment. “It was great seeing you Momoicchi! We’ll Skype again some other time! Bye bye~!” With that, he began pushing Midorima, Aomine and Kagami towards the door.

“We’ll be waiting for you outside when you’re done Kurokocchi, don’t take too long!” Kise said to Kuroko before turning to the camera and surreptitiously winking at Momoi, and continued herding the other 3 out.

Taken by surprise, they could only manage to wave goodbye before disappearing from view. But Momoi could still hear their voices.

“Wait why do we have to leave?” All three simultaneously asked.

“You three, baka! How naïve are all of you!”

“I haven’t even asked her about the university yet– ”

“You can ask her next time Midorimacchi!”

“Stop pushing me Kise! How the hell are you doing it anyway, are you using Murasakibara’s strength?!”

“Aominecchi, just move! Stop resisting!”

“Kise…”

“What is it Kagamicchi?”

“Stop pushing already goddamn it we’re already in the hallway!”

There their voices faded. Momoi smiled. _He probably did it to give me and Tetsu-kun some privacy._ At that point, Kuroko, whose gaze had followed them as they left the room, now turned to face her. They smiled, albeit awkwardly, at each other, not really knowing where to start since it was their first time being so far apart.

“Um, what was Ki-chan talking about just now? About waiting for you?”

“Ah,” Kuroko scratched his cheek as he glanced at the door. “We are going out for a midnight movie later, Takao-kun suggested it during the snowball fight earlier.”

“Oh is he there too?” Momoi asked, surprised.

“Yes. He waited in the living room. He said it was because he does not personally know you, so…”

“Ah, I see.”

They steered the conversation to general and random topics, catching up with the others’ doings since they last saw each other.

“My roommate showed me around the place, and it’s nice to know that we’ve loads in common!”

“Mmm. She sounds like a nice person.” Kuroko glanced to his right. Though he attentively listened to her, he had been sneaking glances at the door for the past few minutes.

Noticing this, Momoi automatically glanced at the clock. 8 A.M now… In Japan it would be about 10 P.M.

“Do you have to go?”

“No, not yet actually. But it would seem that things in the living room have gotten quiet. I am feeling quite anxious.” Kuroko gazed at the door.

Momoi understood his concern. That group being quiet could have disastrous meaning.

“Oh right…” She pouted.

“We’ll see each other again soon Momoi-san.” Kuroko smiled gently, correctly interpreting the reason for her expression.

Momoi smiled, leaning back in her chair as she waved at him. He knows me so well hehe. “Haha. I’ll email you later alright? Have fun with the others. See you Tetsu-kun, I love you!”

She froze as her words registered in her brain. She saw Kuroko widen his eyes ever so slightly in surprise. She immediately cast her eyes down, resulting in her hair falling forwards and covering most of her face from view. _Oh no, I accidentally said it! He obviously wasn’t expecting that. If he doesn’t say it back, it’ll be proof that he doesn’t really love me. Why did I put him in such a situation!_ She reached out, intending to quickly end the video before Kuroko could recover from the initial surprise and respond.

“Ah, wait Momoi-san…”

Her hand froze in mid-air, and she reflexively looked up at hearing her name. Kuroko, with that rare smile she _loved seeing_ on his face, was looking at her with a soft gaze, yet with a burning intensity as she looked into his eyes.

“I–... too, Momoi-san.”

“Eh…? What did you say, Tetsu-kun?”

_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] – Tonkatsu curry is a piece of boneless pork loin coated in panko and deep fried cut into strips and served over sweet-hot Japanese curry and rice.  
> Omurice is an omelette made with fried rice and topped with ketchup.  
> Hoji-Cha latte is a roasted (brown) Green Tea latte.
> 
> -
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading! Most of you might have a few questions, since some things aren’t really clear here because this is purely from Momoi’s p.o.v. I will be posting up a second chapter in the distant future, which is Kuroko’s p.o.v. Please wait for it ^^


End file.
